


Large Americano, Extra Milk and Sugar

by daigina



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Crushes, Memes, Secret Admirer, Shy Even, also im the secret admirer but so is even??, jk lov him, lilasshole!mikael, love u megan hope u like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daigina/pseuds/daigina
Summary: It's almost Valentine's Day. Mikael has a new job. Even has a new crush and no courage.This makes for lots of pining Evens, frustrated Mikaels, and spilled coffee.-Happy Valentine's, valtermeme, this one's for u





	Large Americano, Extra Milk and Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janesargnt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janesargnt/gifts).



> Dear Megan,  
> Happy Valtertine's Day!! Why don't we call it that?  
> I tried to implement a lot of stuff in this- but not as much made it in as I wanted. See if you can spot what made it in!! *eyes emoji*  
> I hope you like it- and if u don't, there is a return policy so we can make u a brand new fic with more proper execution, no charge, our guarantee or your money back.  
> Love,  
> Gina

_February 2nd_

The best time of year, in Even’s opinion, was Valentine’s Day.

When he was a kid on Valentine’s Day, his dad would make a special breakfast with heart shaped flat bread and his parents would exchange gross parent-kisses while Even rolled his eyes. There would be flowers around the house filling the air with their sweet scent- one bouquet from his dad to his mom, another from his mom to his dad, and a third for Even. They couldn’t _not_ get something for the love of both their lives, could they?

Those were the days Even would see his parents almost delirious with affection, sharing secret smiles across the room, music playing, the sun filtering into their living room, already so bright with love.

When Even started celebrating Valentine’s Day as a _real_ adult with a _girlfriend and everything_ at the mature age of fourteen, he made sure to go all out each year. He would buy Sonja bouquets of flowers with specifically chosen messages each year- heliotropes, blue salvia, honey suckle, or coreopsis flowers- they would go on picnics, visit fjords, project their favorite romantic movies on a wall and throw popcorn and yell at the characters when they _only needed to talk to her, damn it_.

Even didn’t plan much in advance, because he didn’t have to. Each year his feelings for Sonja would lead him- Even simply followed the quickening of his heart every time he heard her laugh or felt her hand in his. It was amazing.

Until she stopped laughing.

Until her grip on his hand changed- the loving interlace of their fingers turned ironclad and stiff.

Last year’s Valentine’s Day ended in a fight, both of them in tears.

There wouldn’t be another Valentine’s for them.

So, here Even was- two months after breaking up with his girlfriend of six years and two weeks away from his first Valentine’s Day alone.

And you know, at first Even hadn’t even worried about it. He and Sonja hadn’t broken up close to the holiday and they had been on the rocks for so long that breaking up was more of a relief than a heartbreak for the both of them.

But once February rolled around and every store, restaurant, and cafe were decked out in strung up paper hearts- Even definitely started feeling it. Seeing couples everywhere he went, standing closer, looking into eachothers’ eyes longer, smiling wider than usual- the atmosphere of Oslo itself seemed almost constantly filled with some sort of _glow._ Norwegians weren’t even supposed to be this affectionate, for fuck’s sake. Why on _this_ specific Vanentine’s Day, _this_ year, did every couple in Norway have fall madly and _visibly_ in love?

It was chipping away at Even. He’d never experienced Valentine’s like this- watching all of these people, who had found each other out of _millions_ of people, who had chosen each other, made him feel small. Unworthy. Unwanted.

But those were thoughts for the solitude of his bed at twelve am.

Right _now,_ at three fourty-two _pm,_ Even was walking into his local KB. Well, not local. He had to walk three more blocks than what he would to get to his _usual_ KB after classes ended- but this was for a good cause.

Opening the door, he was met with the sight of a half-empty coffee shop, enough customers to make the place feel lively but no queue at the counter. The place, like everywhere else, was covered in white and red decorations, hearts and kisses and _ugh._ And behind the counter, with a black apron tied around his slim waist was-

“Mikael,” Even smiled, walking up to meet him at the register The two did a quick fist bump, which ended in a classic explosion (with sound effects, of course).

“E _ven,”_ Mikael bobbed his head to the generic beat playing over the speaker- something by some undiscovered rapper on Spotify, probably. “What’s up?”

“Nothing, just came to see the working man at his fancy first job.”

Mikael scoffed. “You’re a little late, bro. I’ve been here two _weeks-_ the boys have already come and gone- even _Mutta’s_ been here on my second day. He doesn’t even like KB.” He put his hand over his heart. “Even Bech Næsheim, I’m sorry. But I’m revoking your #1 Best Friend Award.”

Even pretended to be shocked. “Mik, no.”

“I’m sorry,” he shook his head like it pained him to say it. “Please turn in your trophy and sash by the end of the day.”

“Can I at least get a tea first? Before my titles is revoked.” Even pointed to the baked goods display. “Maybe a cookie?”

“Sure thing, man,” Mikael rang him up and handed off the order to his coworker while he grabbed an oatmeal cookie out of the display case.

That’s when Even heard it.

It wasn’t anything notable, just a laugh. Just a noise that caught Even’s attention for a split second. Nothing special.

But, in hindsight- God, it was.

Even turned just a little bit to glance at the boy who’s bright laugh had cut through a momentary lull in the KB atmosphere.

Sitting at a small table with two other boys on either side of him was a guy. He was far enough that Even couldn’t hear what they were saying, but close enough that Even could see the blond curls peeking out from underneath a red beanie, the dimples, the dramatic cupid’s bow lips.

Wow, he was cute.

The boy was totally unaware that Even was looking at him, caught up in whatever animated thing the blond boy next to him was saying and saying something to the darker skinned boy on his other side with something that made the two of them crack up.

“Even?” Mikael said, bringing his attention back to the counter where he had already put out his drink and cookie, ready to go. He his eyes scanned the direction where Even had spaced out. Even could practically hear it click into place in Mikael’s head when he spotted the group of boys. “ _Ooh-ho,_ bro. Who were you checking out, huh?”

It was still so strange, to have Mikael commenting on anyone Even might be ‘checking out’- not only because Even hadn’t checked anyone out in five years. Not even a year ago, Even didn’t think he’d ever speak to Mikael again, let alone about checking _boys out._ He was embarrassed and warmed by it, all at once.

As much as Even wanted to deny he was doing any _checking_ at all, the warmth in his chest overtook the embarrassment. He didn’t want to shut Mikael out of his life, any part of it, ever again.

“No, just- the cute boy in the beanie. He’s cute,” Even shrugged.

Mikael smirked, but didn’t say anything.

“What?” Even said, the both of them laughing through their smiles. “ _What?”_

“Nothing,” Mikael smiled wider. “I just think the cute beanie guy is coming up to the counter is all.”

Even- _very subtly-_ whipped his head around to see the boy standing up, still talking to his friends, and walking backwards towards the counter slowly.

And Even could have done a lot of things. He could have picked up his order, gotten out of the way of the cute boy and sat down. He could have lingered and been able to see him up close. He could have talked to him- okay, definitely not that last one. But Even didn’t do any of those things.

“Mikael,” Even took out his wallet and tucked 60 kroner in his friend’s hand. “I’m paying for his drink.”

“Oh _nice,”_ Mikael nodded. “Want me to tell him your name or just point when he tries to pay?”

“What, no. No, don’t tell him it was me at all. Just- just say its from an admirer or something.” Even’s face heated up at the thought of Mikael pointing Even out only for the cute boy to give him a look- maybe one that said he found Even ridiculous, or one of half pity, half _yikes bro, no homo._

He knew hitting on boys and girls was more or less the same but- Even had never made a move or even flirted with a boy before and _Even?_ In a situation he couldn’t control? Not his favorite thing.

Before Mikael could protest, a couple queued behind Even, who grabbed his order and retreated to the perfect spot, two tables away. Not long after, the blond boy got in line, his hands in his jeans pockets. Even sipped his tea and took out his phone, switching between apps aimlessly and trying very ( _very!)_ hard not to stare.

(He stared a little.)

He really didn’t know what possessed him to do this. Maybe it was because he had no experience flirting with strangers as an adult. Maybe he only wanted to do something nice and see the boy smile because of something Even did. Maybe he was a creepy wierdo.

The blond boy reached the counter and Even buried his face in his phone, nibbling bits of cookie and trying to look like he wasn’t straining his ears to hear the boy’s reaction. He couldn’t make out everything, but enough.

“Nope, that’s okay,” Mikael said as the cute boy took out his wallet. “This one’s covered.”

“What?” Even heard. He glanced up for just long enough to see the him scanning the coffee shop and then ducked his head back down, not daring to look back up. _Be cool, Even._ “By who?”

“A secret admirer, who wishes not to be named.” Mikael said. Even didn’t have to look up to know how big he was smiling to keep from laughing at Even’s dumb ass. “Now, can I get your name?”

Even glanced up to see Mikael holding a cup and a pen. _What was he doing? KB didn’t take names._

Even couldn’t hear what the cute boy answered back, but he could make out Mikael say some bullshit about him being new, “But my boss told me to go ahead and ask names so…”

And Even could almost feel himself lean halfway across the table just to hear the boys mumbled answer-

_Fuck, what did he say?_ Alex? Erik? He couldn’t hear. Even bit his lip.

By the time he glanced back up at the counter, Mikael was standing alone and the boy who was maybe Alex or maybe Erik had gone back to his friends. Mikael raised his eyebrows. _Talk to him,_ he mouthed exaggeratedly. Even panicked- what if Alex/Erik looked over and saw Mikael looking at him? He would totally know Even was his secret admirer.

Even hastily buried his face in his tea- and only sputtered a little when it went up his nose a bit.

A minute later, Mikael’s voice called out _extra_ loud, one word ringing through the shop.

“Isak!”

Not Alex or Erik, but _Isak,_ moved to the counter and grabbed his coffee, nodding at Mikael stiffly. Even watched in relief and disappointment as he put a to-go lid on his drink. And then _Isak_ packed up _Isak’s_ things and _Isak_ and _Isak’s_ friends left out the glass door. Even watched from the safety of inside the coffee shop as _Isak_ disappeared from sight through the window. The tension left his shoulders.

Wow.

That was the tensest ten minutes of Even’s _life._

He could hear Mikael laughing from the counter. His tea empty, Even stood up and tossed it in the trash bin. He turned towards the counter and groaned.

“Why am I so stupid, Mik?” Even sighed. “I didn’t- I didn’t _do anything._ I just threw money at you and sat staring into my tea for ten minutes like an idiot.”

“Well,” Mikael said. “You _are_ an idiot. But it’s okay, there’s always next time. I’ve been here for two weeks and he’s in here, like, almost every day.”

_Oh._ Well, that was a development.

Even wasn’t sure if he wanted to do anything with that. His brain was telling him to go for it and to stay far away at the same time- calling out for something bright and swelling and unknown while also shaking in the shadow of fear. Of newness. Rejection.

God, this was a lot for not even having met the guy.

Instead of trying to communicate all the fast, complicated worries in his head, Even just said,

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “I just don’t think he’d be into me.”

Mikael balked.

_“What?”_ Even asked.

“Are you fucking _kidding me?”_ he shot back. “He would totally be all over you, I’d bet a hundred kroner, flat.”

“I’m _not_ betting on whether or not I can flirt with this guy. And I just got out of a relationship!” Even said.

“Like, _months ago,”_ his friend argued.

“ _Two_ months ago, after a an almost _six year_ relationship.”

“Okay, but real talk, you and Sonja were over for a long time before that- that’s why you broke up with her!”

He had a point. But-

“I haven’t flirted with anyone I liked since I was _fourteen,_ Mikael. Imagine how that’d go.”

Mikael let out a _pfft._ “You flirt with _everyone, everyday._ In high school, you flirted with the canteen lady.”

“Judith was a _lovely_ lady and I really did think those pictures of her kids were sweet!”

Even’s phone ding’d. He pulled it out and checked it quick, groaning.

“Fuck, I have a group project meeting.” He shoved his phone in his back pocket. “Gotta go.”

“You’re coming back tomorrow right?” Mikael called as he was half way to the door. The bell rang as he pulled it open.

“To see your ugly mug?” Even threw over his shoulder. “Absolutely not.”

-

_February 3rd_

Even went back the next day.

He didn’t mean to, honestly. But after his Visual Framing and Theory class let out, he’d wanted to grab a drink and chill out for an hour or two. He went to his usual KB first, just a block away from campus- but it was busy. So the next logical step was to go to the next KB, right? The Starbucks across the street had watery coffee, anyway. And maybe it was snowing, but it wasn’t _that_ cold.

So he walked the extra three blocks.

Mikael was working the same shift. The coffee shop was pretty dead, only two or three people hanging around, laptops and textbooks open on the tables in front of them. Even pulled his hood down and yanked off his beanie, shoving it in his backpack. He caught Mikael’s eye as the shorter boy turned around to hand off an order and nodded a quick “‘sup?” before grabbing a table. It wasn’t long until Mikael joined him, two teas in hand.

“Break already?” Even asked. He took one of the cups from Mikael and held it up in salute before blowing on it and taking a sip.

Just a little milk, the way Mikael’s mother made it for them.

He smiled.

“Nah, but there’s like, no one here, so,” Mikael shrugged.

“Oh, slacking off on company hours less than a month into the job?” Even cocked his head to the side, his eyebrows raised in mocking shock. “I’m gonna have to speak to your manager.”

Mikael scoffed. “Yeah good luck, she called in sick today because she’s going to a concert in Denmark.”

Even laughed. “Are you joking? That’s fucking sick.”

Mikael took a long sip of his tea. “So,” he had this look on his face and Even didn’t realize until it was too late-

“That boy from yesterday.” Ugh. The look on Mikael’s face was so smug, Even couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“He- he was cute, yeah,” Even reasoned. “But- like I said, I don’t think he would go for me. I don’t know if he even likes boys and, you know, I’ve never tried hitting on a boy before-”

“Well,” Mikael interrupted. “You did make out with this one really hot boy in high school once.”

He barked out a laugh. “Yeah, and that turned out _great.”_

“One hell of a first kiss with a boy,” Mikael shrugged.

“Yeah, and I’d rather my first time flirting with one to go a bit more smoothly.” He shrugged. “And whatever, he was cute- but like I’ll probably never talk to him. Like I got to pay for his drink and. I don’t know. Do a thing that was nice. I’m okay with that.”

Mikael sat back in his chair, looking at Even like he believed him about as far as he could throw him. “Yeah, okay. You’re okay with it.”

Even nodded. “Yeah.”

“You wouldn’t try anything, even if you saw him again?”

He shook his head.

“Even if he walked through that door right now?” Mikael lifted his finger to point at the front door of the coffee shop.

Even shook his head again. “No, Mika-”

_Ding-ding, ding-ding._ The front door rang out as someone walked in.

Even didn’t even have to look to know who it was. Mikael’s smiling face said it all.

Didn’t _have to,_ but he still turned his head to see-

An old woman in her sixties, rummaging through her purse as the door closed behind her.

“Mikael!” Even whipped his head back to see Mikael laughing his ass off. He kicked him under the table, but the other boy just laughed harder. God, he really fell for that.

“Oh my god, your _face._ Fuck, dude.”

“Very funny. You’re so funny. Hilarious. This is why Adam didn’t talk to you for two days Sophomore year when you wingman’d for him once.”

“Hey, that chick _loved_ me.” He gestured to his body as if showcasing himself.

“Yeah but she was supposed to love _Adam._ And what she _loved_ were all the ridiculously embarrassing stories _you_ told _about Adam.”_ He drank from his tea, raising his eyebrows as if that proved his point. Mikael made a face back.

“You say tomato,” he shrugged exaggeratedly and they both laughed.

The shop door _ding-ding’_ d again and Mikael tilted his head towards Even.

“It’s him,” he stage whispered conspiratorially.

“Whatever, Mikael, shut up.” Did Mikael think he’d fall for that again?

Despite himself, Even turned his head slowly towards the counter to see blond curls and long legs- Isak. He really had come back, this time sporting a backwards snapback that made Even’s heart do a little funny thing in his chest.

_Fuck._

Mikael put on a fake announcer voice and spoke into his tea like a mic. “Ladies and gents is _this_ the day Even B-Nasty, proud recipient of the “Most Awkward Motherfucker” award, finally talks to the boy of his dreams?”

Even really thought about it- God, he really did- but-

“I can’t do it. We don’t even know eachother!”

“That’s why you _introduce yourself,”_ Mikael looked exasperated.

But Even wouldn’t budge- or, rather, couldn’t. Mikael wouldn’t understand- couldn’t understand- the way Even’s lungs froze and his legs tensed when he thought about what could happen if he approached Isak and it went wrong.

No way.

Eventually, after calling Even a coward two or five times, Mikael accepted it and excused himself to get back to work when two more people queued up behind Isak.

Even snuck glances as Isak ordered, biting his lip at the way his blond hair curled around his snapback, the way he twiddled his fingers while waiting for the cashier to hand him his change.

He really was cute.

Isak eventually went to go sit down, and Even pretended to be very interested in the rim of his tea cup until-

The chair directly behind him scraped and someone sat down in it. But not just someone. Isak. Even was embarrassed at how effected he was- this cute boy was sitting less than a _meter away._

Before Even could dwell on it too long the same boys from the day before, plus one more with curly hair, walked through the shop door, whooping at Isak’s presence.

_Tell me about it,_ Even thought as he watched them join their friend.

Even wasn’t usually one to eavesdrop but- fuck, he couldn’t help it. They were so close- practically on top of him- _but don’t think of Isak the Cute Boy on top of you, Even-_

“Hey boys,” Isak spoke from behind him. Even could hear the soft clap of high fives and fist bumps in greeting as they all settled.

_Even his voice-_ God, Even wanted him to speak more. Wanted to really listen to his soft, sweet voice.

Was this creepy? Probably. But Even liked the feeling of letting himself feel things, be attracted to someone, have this thing to keep to himself.

_Isak._

Even’s heart swelled. Maybe they wouldn’t ever be anything- not anything more than strangers in the same coffee shop- but he liked this. It felt like the start of something for Even. The start of letting himself have something. Something that was sweet, that was his own.

But still- it was probably creepy. He should look like he was doing something, just in case. He pulled out his tiny green notepad from his pocket and untucked the pencil from its rings. He flipped the book open and started just moving the pencil across the page, not drawing anything, just putting lines on paper.

“Yo, we were just talking about this weekend,” one of them said. “At Eva’s? Gonna be crazy, man.”

“Yeah,” Isak replied. “I don’t know if I wanna go just to be ditched so Madhi can find some chick to hit on and you can shove your tongue down Eva’s throat again.”

“Hey, what about me?” another voice said.

“Magnus, I’ve already ditched you as soon as we walked through the door, man.” Isak laughed and Even cracked a smile. _He was funny._ And his _laugh._ It was just as attention grabbing as that first time- that made Even look at him in the first place- light, infectious.  

Even looked down and started sketching soft, small curls underneath a backwards snapback.

-

_February 6th_

Three days later found Even back at the same Kaffebreneriet. It was later this time, Mikael picking up a late evening shift for a co-worker. Even was on his laptop, shuffling clips around in his editing program, trying to focus on this project. His tea, resting on a special Valentine’s Day napkin with hearts around the KB, had gone cold. His project was basically in the same place it was fifteen minutes ago.

And Isak was sitting by the window.

At a small table for two, his scarf and coat draped on the empty chair across from him and a beanie on his head. He had a long plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up messily. His books were spread out around him and was he visciously taking notes on _something_.

_And he was smart._ Fuck. Fuck and fuck. Even thought about what it would be like- studying with Isak, their ankles crossed over eachother’s under the table. Kissing his cheek when he got up to get their drinks. Absentmindedly holding hands while they read. He wondered what Isak studied. Maybe math. Maybe poetry. Maybe foreign languages. Even thought of Isak teaching him how to say “you’re cute” or “I love your cute nose” in Spanish or Russian. Maybe Japanese or even French- or maybe not French. Even was bad at the accent, it wouldn’t sound very romantic.

Even moved another clip over, not paying attention to where it went in favor of watching the setting sun outline Isak’s body.

Mikael plopped down across from him, making him stat a bit. He had one of their chocolate chip cookies with red heart sprinkles, half eaten already. When Even was quiet Mikael nudged his knee with his own.

“Cold tea is a sin where I come from, you know.” Mikael pointed to his long-forgotten cup of tea, three-quarters full.

Even shrugged.

“You still playing Big Brother with the cute beanie boy?” Asked Mikael. He took a bite of the cookie, heart sprinkles spilling on his black apron.

“Am I what?”

“Big Brother,” he said. “You know, ‘ _always watching’?”_

Even rolled his eyes. “Very funny.”

“I like to think so, thanks.” Mikael smirked.

“Americano, large, extra milk and sugar!” one of the other baristas called out.

“Shouldn’t you be working?” Even looked back at his project. Maybe he should add a filter? He did a few quick taps, and the preview clip turned sepia. No. _click._

“Nah, I’m on break,” Mikael answered.

Winter? _Click._ Too cool toned.

Maybe Forest? Not enough contrast.

Even flicked his eyes up as Isak goes to grab his second coffee of the day. Same order as before. He saw him make a face and wondered absently if the barista got his order wrong.

“So, you still won’t talk to him?” Mikael leaned over a bit, blocking his view of Isak.

Rude.

“Yeah- I mean. It’s not going to happen.” Even let out a breath. He grabbed for his tea and noticed its left ugly brown circular stains all over the napkin and its hearts. Something not unlike a visual metaphor for Even’s mind right now, maybe. Could make a cool shot in a movie, with the right camera angles. “Every time I think about going up to him and talking, I get all- I don’t know, weird. I’ve thought maybe if we happen to bump into each other in the bathroom, I could find a stupid reason to talk to him and work up the courage, but- that’s a bit creepy, isn’t it? Following some guy I think is cute to the bathroom and trying to hit on him.”

Mikael nodded, shrugged. “Well, maybe a little.”

“It doesn’t matter, I’m not going to say anything. There will be other boys- probably.” He couldn’t imagine studying languages or holding hands with other boys. Just Isak. But he wouldn’t tell Mikael that. “He’s just a cute boy in a coffee shop.”

He turned back to the project.

The Sakura filter? Pink wasn’t what he wanted. _Click._ Maybe- Horizon looked good. Orange enough to make the warm tones pop but natural enough that it didn’t distract from the shots.

Mikael shoved the rest of his cookie in his mouth and made a noise, something between a groan and a hum. “Well, _now,_ he’s a cute boy in a coffee shop who has your number.”

Even froze. “What?”

The other boy looked like he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar- crumbs and all.

“Mikael, _what?”_  Even’s gaze flickered to Isak, back at his seat. He was back to taking notes and highlighting, but every few seconds his eyes would flick to his cup of coffee-

Which Even could clearly see had a phone number written on it.

Mikael lowered his voice to a whisper. “I _might_ have put it on the cup and told Megan-”

“ _Megan?”_ Even matched his volume, but still tried his best to still sound properly threatening and upset while whispering. He didn’t think it was working.

_“_ Yes, Megan, the other barista? I told her to use it for his order.”

“Why? _Why?”_ He rubbed his eyes with both hands. Oh he was _fucked._ If Isak texted him-

If Isak texted him, his phone would make a noise. He all but scrambled for his phone in the pocket of his jean jacket. _Fuck fuck fuck._

“I mean, you weren’t doing anything- and I wanted to cheer you on or some shit, I don’t know. It doesn’t say your name or anything, just EB- not even all your initials!”  Mikael was way too calm, way too calm for how Even was freaking. The fuck, out.

He switched his phone to silent, his heart almost in his throat.

Okay, what if Isak texted him? He could introduce himself.

“ _Hi Isak, this is Even. I’ve been watching u in a coffee shop a bunch this week like a fuckin weirdo so hmu.”_

Yeah, no.

What if Isak didn’t text him? That would- feel like rejection. Although Isak had no way of knowing it was him. It would be awful- or good? Because then he wouldn’t have to embarrass himself in front of him. Or be really rejected.

There were too many possibilities, and most of them Even couldn’t control. _Fuck._

Even glanced back over to Isak. Still studying. No phone.

Even didn’t even know how to feel.

“You fucking. _Asshole.”_ He threw his face back into his hands. When he peeked through his fingers at Mikael, the other boy was smiling.

“It’ll turn out okay. Don’t worry, man.”

Even almost kicked him under the table.

“Okay? _Okay?_ The best possible thing that could come from this is that he never texts me and I never have to deal with looking like an idiot in front of him.”

-

_Still February 6th_

Isak texted him.

That same night, after Even had checked his phone probably a million times or more, while he was sitting up on his little lofted bed watching _Pretty Woman-_ his phone buzzed.

_Unknown Number_

_(21:10) hey sorry. this number was on my coffee cup this morning?? is this EB??_

Even couldn’t breathe. It felt like his lungs were overinflated balloons.

He threw his phone down on his bed. He wouldn’t answer. He couldn’t.

_Unknown Number_

_(21:13) sorry if this is the wrong number_

Fuck. Fuck.

Fuck.

He did the only thing he could think of.

_(21:20)_

__

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_(21:22)_

_Lmao_

_Did you slip me your number on that cup just to send me that??_

_(21:25) ..Maybe_

_(21:25) Its a good meme_

_(21:26)_

__

_(21:30) It is lmao_

_(21:34) so.. Who is this??_

Even took a deep breath. Okay. Maybe this was it. The question was there, and he couldn’t avoid it. He would tell him.

-

_February 14th_

He didn’t tell him.

He just couldn’t.

They still texted- Even told him his friend liked to pull pranks on him and had given his number out before. Told him he lived in Trømso. Told him he liked movies.

Told him a lot.

Even didn’t think the conversation would even go anywhere- like, who befriends total strangers whose numbers they find on coffee cups? But there it was. Under the guise of two people thrown together by Mikael’s crazy shenanigans- which wasn’t too far off from the truth- they talked. A lot.

Isak was- _everything._ He was funny, he liked the same kind of music as Even, and he was smart- studying _bioscience_ at UiO, but still a freshman. Even was a sophomore, but he didn’t tell him he also went to UiO, although the thought of also being able to see Isak on the same campus and maybe take a class together, sit behind him or next to him and watch his face scrunch up in concentration- that was definitely something.

Even hadn’t been back to the KB where Mikael worked since he and Isak started texting. It felt- wrong. Like he might get caught or something. But he promised to meet Mikael there as his shift ended- and Isak was busy tonight anyway.

_Isak☕❤️_

_(13:16) nothing much tonight, just playing fifa with the boys at my friends place._

_(13:17) Told them about the thing you said about pretty woman tbh and jonas thinks the movies a little fucked too so, i win._

He was safe- today.

He walked into the coffee shop around 9, when Mikael was supposed to get off so they could go catch a movie. The place was packed with couples and the like, surrounded by the same corny decorations that had been hung up all of February. Only a couple chairs were empty amidst all the hand holding, goo-goo eyed customers.

The Valentine’s Day stuff was still up- it being Valentine’s day and all. Even thought he’d feel weirder about it, considering how uncomfortable it made him just a few weeks ago- but he was fine. The heart napkins and sprinkles and decorations- they were almost cute.

Maybe he just didn’t feel lonely anymore.

“Sorry, man, running late,” Mikael said to him from behind the counter. He was handing off an order and the line was longer than usual for how late it was. “Been backed up and the girl whos replacing me hasn’t come in yet.”

“That’s okay,” Even shrugged. “I’ll just wait around, no rush. Movie starts at 22, anyway.”

He ended up sitting down at the long communal table in between two couples. The one on the left side of him was making out and the one on the right were sharing a coffee- one cup, with two straws. Even imagined him and Isak, sharing a drink. Their heads would be close, their foreheads bumping, and then their noses, and then-

Oh, man.

He hadn’t told Isak he liked him. He did know, however, that Isak was single- _and_ that he liked boys. It had been an emotional night, and Isak had been drunk when he texted him, the second night that they’d had each other’s numbers.

_Isak ☕❤️_

_(00:04) sso r you a gi rl?_

_(00:04) i nevr askked but i dobt lik egirl s_

_(00:05) i msorty_

_(00:07) sorryt*_

_(00:07) fukc_

It was the closest either of them had come to telling the other that they weren’t just texting as friends- and Isak had been the one to imply it. Even didn’t know how to take it, but he was feeling a weird kind of hopeful mixed with dread. But mostly, hopeful. That had to mean something, right?

His phone buzzed and just as he went to unlock it, Mikael called to him from the bar, telling him he was going to put his apron away. Even stood, turning to walk towards the exit when-

He bumped into someone.

“Fuck!” Even felt the sting of hot liquid on his neck and seeping into his shirt. His phone fell from his hand, half way into the puddle of coffee on the floor. Even immediately turned to grab napkins from the table and-

When he turned back, his fist full of napkins, he saw a mess of blond curls cleaning a large Americano off the floor. Extra milk and sugar.

“I’m so sorry!” Isak picked up his now empty coffee cup up and set it up right. He looked up and locked eyes with Even- only to take the napkins from his hand. “Fuck I hope your phones okay.” He picked Even’s phone off the floor-

His phone.

Oh. Oh-

_No._

Isak started to wipe it off with the napkins, starting at the back and Even watched in horror as he turned the phone over to reveal his texting app. Open. With Isak’s name at the top.

It was like watching a train wreck. Even saw Isak, as though in slow motion, time slowing down so he could watch his life fall apart in HD, do a miniscule double-take- probably thinking, “oh, how funny, they were texting someone with my name- oh wait.” Probably wanting to run for the hills.

By the time that time had sped back up, a KB employee was there with a mop and had taken the empty cup from Isak, offering him another drink. Isak told her he was fine, thanks. Then stood, looking at Even.

Even wanted to look anywhere but him, for the first time. He saw Mikael, by the door that led to the back, watching them both with his eyebrows raised.

“Your phone,” Isak held it out. It still had a bit of coffee on it and was still very, very open to their messages.

Even took it, no word.

They stared each other down until an older man tried to walk by them and they had to shuffle to the side, awkwardly closer, to let him by.

Even gulped. “You uh. You’re supposed to be playing fifa.”

The first words he’d said to Isak in person. Not very romantic, he thought.

Isak laughed with no humor. “You’re supposed to be in Trømso.”

-

They met outside. It was freezing, but they stood there, on the empty sidewalk outside the KB. Talking.

“I was. Really fucking scared of talking to you,” Even explained. “The part about Mikael- my friend- putting my number on the cup, that was true.”

“ _You,”_ Isak laughed. Even’s stomach dropped. Here it was, the laughter. “Afraid of talking to _me?”_

Even looked at his feet. Maybe if he didn’t look at Isak, it wouldn’t hurt so much when he was rejected.

_“Have you seen yourself?_ You’re a fucking work of art, dude.” Even’s eyes snapped up to meet Isak’s in disbelief.

“You think I’m _hot?”_

“Uh, _yeah?”_ Isak fidgeted, shuffling his feet around. He smiled, just enough to show his teeth, which had little gaps in them, and his dimples.

God he was cute. Even could get used to this whole seeing-Isak-up-close thing.

“I think you’re cute, too,” he matched Isak’s smile.

“I think,” Isak stepped a bit closer to him, “you should have talked to me two weeks ago when you saw me.”

“And give up all those days of pining, tea, and this ruined shirt?” Even scoffed, lightly. He was surprised he could breathe, let alone talk. Was this really happening? “Not a chance.”

It was like they gravitated towards each other. Isak was so _close._

“So,” he said- because he had to know- “you’re not- like, weirded out? By me?”

Isak giggled- _giggled-_ and Even could feel his breath on his face. Wow. Wow. Wow.

“No- I mean, you’re. Like, cool. And it’s not like I’ve never lied to a boy I liked before,” Isake quirked his head to the side and gave a micro-shrug. “It happens.”

Even nodded. Moved closer. So close. “Yeah. Happens.”

He wasn’t going to kiss him- he had to let Isak do it. Had to let him make the first move, or else-

Isak plunged for him, their lips-

_“_ Even, listen,” Mikael burst through the door of the KB, scarf in hand. “We gotta go, movie’s at 22 and it’s already 21:21-”

“Mikael!” Even threw his head back in frustration. “ _Read. The room.”_

“We’re not in a-” Mikael’s face was a picture of understanding dawning as he saw Isak and Even’s proximity. “Oh. OH. _Oh._ Okay, uh, sorry- I wasn’t looking- or, I don’t know. I’m gonna- go. We can catch _Love, Actually_ another day, it’s fine. Bye dude! By Cute Beanie Boy Isak!”

Even watched Mikael scurry down the street and around the corner.

“Cute Beanie Boy Isak?” Isak teased.

He groaned in embarrassment. “It’s not my fault you look cute in a beanie- you _do!”_

“You’re pretty bad at this,” Isak smirked, grabbing Even’s hand.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. But it’s okay.” He laced their fingers together. “I like it.”

Even huffed out a laugh. “Then let me tell you all about how I was originally going to meet you- it all starts in the bathroom at the KB.”

They both chuckled, their foreheads touching again. “Sounds lame. I like this version better.”

Even smiled, looking into Isak’s green, green eyes. “Me too.”

Their lips touched. Even’s heart soared.

He loved Valentine’s Day.

 


End file.
